The Butterfly's Predator
by Musical Author Samantha
Summary: Jessica believes that she is easily a seductress, and decides to mess around with Riku. Despite a warning, she doesn’t listen...Though she soon learns that she should have.


**The Butterfly's Predator**

**Summary: Jessica believes that she is easily a seductress, and decides to mess around with Riku. Despite a warning, she doesn't listen…Though she soon learns that she should have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…Trust me. If I did, Axel would show up a wee bit more. Anyway, honor belongs to…I don't know who, but it does!**

**A/N: This is for Jessica, whose friend requested it of me on GaiaOnline. I hope it's suitable! Have a good day, all~!**

Riku yawned, intent on some sleep. Of course, he knew that he'd have to speak to his friend as she always seemed to show up in his room when he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He opened the door to his room, peering in. The lights were off, so he flipped on the switch. He noted that his friend was in the bed, and she seemed to be asleep. He sighed. "Jessica," he grumbled, "why can't you go sleep in _your own_ room…?" He shook his head lightly, pulling off his boots and padding over to the other side of the bed. He lifted the blanket and slipped under it, lying on his back to sleep. He was a few seconds into the daze that would have signified sleep when he felt a shift in the bed weight and small hands on his shoulders, holding him down. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he saw Jessica's face above his own, a suggestive smile curling her lips.

Jessica's chocolate eyes seemed playful, but her posture above him noted otherwise. She was straddling his waist, despite the fact that she wore a nightgown. Riku could see her cleavage pretty well, but he stared at her face as she leaned down to kiss him gently. He groaned, flipping their positions as he pulled away. "Jessica, don't do this. If you try it again, I won't be able to control myself…" Jessica frowned. "And how would you know that I don't want you to?" She asked sassily. Riku glared at her slightly. "Trust me. I know. Now, can you go so that I get some rest? I will see you tomorrow anyway."

"Fine…" Jessica said huffily, rolling out of his bed as soon as he moved his arm and rolled off of her. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Riku," she whispered. He nodded back, pulling his blanket over himself and rolling onto his side. He fell asleep as soon as Jessica turned off the light and shut the door. She thought over what he said, walking to her room and lying in her bed to sleep. She smiled. "He's playing hard-to-get," she said to herself, nodding that he wanted her to do it again. She soon fell asleep. Perhaps she'd give him a few days and give him time to think she wouldn't try it again.

**[X]**

Yes, six days had passed. Jessica had been getting impatient, so she decided today was the day. She brushed her hair, wearing a nightgown. She pulled some of her hair into a ponytail on the right. As she looked in a mirror, she smiled and put the piece sign with her fingers on her cheek. Yes, she would succeed tonight! She snuck down the hallway to Riku's room, peeking inside. Riku seemed to be in a bit of a daze, staring up at the ceiling. Jessica grinned as she slipped inside, hearing the door close with a click. She snuck over to his bed. He hadn't noticed. She pounced on him, straddling his waist and pinning him by the shoulders. Riku grunted, snapped out of his daze. Jessica smiled at him sexily and Riku felt his control snap. "I warned you, Jessica…" He muttered, flipping their positions harshly. He pressed his lips to her, claiming them roughly. Jessica whimpered, not overly fond of this new Riku. She supposed he really _was_ serious, but it was too late now, wasn't it?

Riku forced his tongue into Jessica's mouth, exploring and memorizing it brutally. He pulled away when he needed air, looking upon her bruised lips. Well, he had to teach her a lesson, didn't he? He kissed her again, just as rough as before. Jessica felt tears filling up the corners of her eyes as he groped and massaged her body roughly. It hurt! She sobbed as he pulled away, lips at her neck. His pants were beginning to feel tight, so Riku determined it was time to stop playing around.

**[X]**

The events between Riku and Jessica had occurred nearly a week ago. Riku had noticed that she avoided him whenever possible. However, it was a bit upsetting. He had intended to keep her from seducing him, not from visiting him. Her face and their conversations always seemed to cheer his day. He knocked. As soon as Jessica opened the door, he pushed it open further. She looked at him with fear. Riku sighed, holding the door open. "Listen, I wanted to apologize…I didn't want to, but I warned you and you had to learn not to push my limits."

"L-leave me alone!" Jessica exclaimed, starting to cry. She covered her mouth, and Riku sighed. "Good night, Jessica," he said before shutting the door and going back to his room. Another friendship ruined.


End file.
